1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device which dissipates a heat generation device through fluid delivery.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of electronic technology and the demand for consumers on slight, thin, and easy-to-take consumer electronics products, modern electronics products such as tablet computer, laptop computer, mobile phone, or the like portable electronics devices are made toward micro-size gradually. With this, portable electronics devices become easier to be taken for users that often traveling outside, and the convenience is raised abundantly as well.
However, for modern portable electronics devices, in addition to satisfy the abovementioned slight and thin figure, miscellaneous functions are further added thereon. This makes the operation speed of the interior electronic element inside portable electronics devices to be extremely fast. Further, with the effect of the size of the electronic element is small; the heat value of area per unit increases then as well. If the heat energy accumulated on the electronic element cannot be dissipated timely, the stability and efficiency of the electronic element while under operation will be affected severely due to excessively high temperature, and even damage the device or shorten the lifetime of the device.
In order to solve the problem of heat dissipation of portable electronics devices, to install a heat dissipation fan inside the electronic devices is a conventional mean for dissipating the heat of electronics devices, and further for lowering the ambient temperature inside the devices. However, for maintaining the size of the portable electronics devices to be slight and thin and small, the inner free space of the devices is very limited after the essential space covered by circuit layout and other relative electronics elements is subtracted, which implies to install a heat dissipation fan is quite difficult. Moreover, fan with larger size must be chosen for heat dissipation in accordance to the overall heat dissipation efficiency of portable electronics devices, to satisfy the demand of devices on heat dissipation. Therefore, the ordinary position of the interior circuit of portable electronics devices should be altered to match with the fan, this causes the consequence of high cost, and the size of portable electronics devices increases therewith as well. That is, the result does not fit with the consumer's demand for wanting slight, thin, and small portable electronics devices.
Additionally, the conventional fan conducts a great amount of air while under operation, which results in generation of wind shear sound then leads to noise with constant frequency. If a heat dissipation fan is disposed in a conventional slight portable electronics device, then the noise generated by the fan can transmit directly to the external of the device due to factors that the distance the traveling path of noise is shorter and the noise is not blocked by and substance. Therefore, severe noise problem appears, and the noise problem is presently one of the main issues that desired to be overcome by the researchers in the relative technical field.
In addition to portable electronics devices, other general electronics devices are confronting problems of heat dissipation as well due to high order design of the interior electronics elements thereof; for example, the CPU installed in the electronics devices. In order to satisfy the huge demand of consumers and various kind of application software, the circuit layout is more complicated than earlier period. Despite the integrated circuit chip of the CPU provides lots of mighty functions, however, it also consumes a great amount of electrical power due to complicated circuit design. The electrical power causes increment of temperature of the chip, and leads to critical problems. The problem deteriorates even sternly especially for server device.
Generally speaking, in order to make server device to achieve maximum efficiency, it is quite important to transmit heat out of the system rapidly. When the heat accumulates inside the server and cannot be dissipated promptly, this will make electronics elements unable to operate, even makes the entire server device to shut down. Therefore, when a conventional server device is under operation, fan with high wattage is used in order to increase the ability of heat dissipation. In one aspect, although the fan with high wattage can generate a lager amount of wind and can increase the efficiency of heat dissipation, but in another aspect, it generates problem of noise due to its high wattage, electromagnetic pole number, rotation speed, blade number, and etc factors.
In addition to electronics devices and the like heat generation devices, other kinds of heat generation devices such as lighting devices, are confronting the same problems as well. Among various lighting devices, LED contributes tremendously on prevention of greenhouse effect and environmental greening to Earth due to the low amount of CO2 emission during the process of electricity generation. Furthermore, LED meets the demand of environmental protection and energy saving nowadays, and has gradually replace traditional incandescent lamp and fluorescent lamp in lighting industry. However, in order to make LED lighting device to have wider and higher illumination, method such as connecting plural of LEDs in series or in parallel to form a set for traffic signal light, street lamp, vehicle lamp and the like is taken to increase the area of LED, and each LED is to illuminate by electrifying the semiconductor material through the chip. Therefore, when higher illumination is desired for the conventional LED lighting device, higher current consumption it takes, and of course the heat energy generated thereof increases as well. By this, the operation temperature of LED devices increases as well. If the operation temperature exceeds too much, it is possible to weaken the illumination or decrease the lifetime of the devices.
For the reasons described above, how to develop a heat dissipation device with good heat dissipation efficiency, small size, low power consumption, and suitable for portable electronics devices, electronics devices, lighting devices, and the like heat generation devices has become the most desired subject to the field for improving the pending problems caused by conventional technique.